Understanding
by IxAmxThexFivexTailsx
Summary: Just read it, Yes Im aware the ending sucks deal with it.


A/N: Yes! Yet another Chrona/Ragnarok more crackships the better! Anywho this will take place after Chronas joined up with Shibusen w/e chapter that was in the manga :to lazy to look it up: so with that in mind read on! Uh and I really didn't plan for it to be this long or even be this way . It just kinda flowed out of me :sweatdrop:

Chrona's eyes shifted around her new room nervously. Even though it had been a week since she moved in with Shibusen, she couldn't quiet shake the ominous feeling that clung to her like a second skin. Ragnarok was strangely quiet as well, and that really put her on edge. The only time he would come out was at night, when they were in her room or their room to be more accurate. Ever since her little insomnia episode a month ago they had kept up the little ritual, sometimes they would talk but those times where few and far. But it made her happy when Ragnarok would talk to her, even though though there was a fair share of insults that came from him with their chats, she knew that he cared.

She had even been so bold as to ask him if he cared, which her only reply was a sharp intake of breath, then a small pause,before he hurled insults at her like there was no tomorrow. Then he would start to dematerialize muttering a final "stupid bitch" before flowing back into her body. And even though others might call this rude behavior, which it WAS, she knew the truth of the matter. Ragnarok didn't know how to communicate his feelings. Then again that wasn't entirely true, she could feel his feelings in the way he touched her.

It was simple really, if he was angry his touches were rough. If he was in a good mood or excited about the prospect of getting another soul his touch would be fast. But when it was silent as they simply enjoyed each others company thats when she felt it. His touches where smooth, gentle, and slow. She wasn't exactly sure what she felt in his touches at those times but if she would have to guess she would say it was love of some form. Now the only question was what kind of form was it.

" I don't know how to deal with this."

Chrona groaned softly into her pillow, as she clutched it to her chest while she curled into a ball. She felt a familiar pulsing in her blood, sighed with a mixture of dread and relief. Relief at the fact that Ragnarok was coming out and dread at to the unknown what was to come. Nothing was said as he materialized into his newfound human form and sat behind her. The rustling of fabric was all that pierced the deafening silence as started to rub her. She frowned, his touch was rough and skittish, like he wasn't really here but somewhere else. She mentally sighed, she didn't know how to deal with this.

"Ragnarok, whats wrong?"

Her voice was low and soft, she didn't want to get on his bad side. When he would get annoyed he would lock him self away and wouldn't make his nightly visits for a few days. He was like a animal when he was provoked she thought, if you backed him up in a corner he would retaliate and then slink off to the nearest hole he could find, in this case her body. But still she could feel him shift in her, connecting her mind with his for however briefly before he would settle down again. He remained silent, his touches pausing briefly before resuming a gentler pace.

"Ragnarok?" she asked again softly.

"It's nothing."

His answer was gruff, a near growl, he was on edge about something. Why couldn't he see she wanted to help him? Again she mentally sighed, it was now or never. Mustering up what little courage she had , she turned and faced him. He blinked, surprised by her movement. His silver eyes catching her light blue ones for a moment before he growled and turned his head sharply.

"Don't shut me out."

Again he was surprised as he felt her hands take a hold of his face and gently turn his head back towards her. He glared at her shoving her hands away, with more force then necessary as he straightened his back so he towered over her.

"You don't understand anything!" he snarled down at her, his breathing coming out in ragged pants.

"Then make me understand!"

She cried, as she tilted her head to look up at him only to see shock on his face. She could understand why though, she would never questioned him or pushed him . This was the first time she had ever done something of this nature and it surprised them both. She clutched the front of his black shirt as she peered up at him trying to make him see that she cared. Trying to make him understand that she was not useless. She wanted to understand! She ducked her head as she felt tears well up behind her eyelids.

"Make me understand, Ragnarok!"

Silence was her answer and she dropped her head on his chest in defeat. Both unwilling to move as the silence seemed to choke them. After a few minutes she regained her composure and started to pull away. Her movement was cut short as Ragnarok's hand shot out and grabbed one of her wrists. He seemed indecisive about something, as they stared at each other silently. She gave him a questioning look. He seemed to make up his mind as she saw a spark of steely resolve enter his eyes as his other hand snaked its way up to cup her head. All she could do was give small yelp as he yanked her forward and roughly caught her lips in a demanding kiss. He pushed her down on the bed pining her beneath him as he continued to kiss her, she pushed at his shoulders roughly causing him to release her.

"Ragnarok what-"

He didn't give her time to finish as he claimed her lips again and grabbed her arms before pinning them above her head. They both broke the kiss for a need for air and seeing that she was going to question him again, he glared down at her.

"Ragnarok-"

"Shut up!" he hissed cutting her off , " You wanted to understand didn't you?"

He lowered himself so his face was mere inches from hers and felt a slight twinge of pain at seeing her

cower from him. He didn't want to scare her, but he didst know how to tell her his feelings, this was all he could do.

"So start understanding!"

He whispered softly, as he claimed her lips, gently this time as not to frighten her. He liked people to fear him ,it gave him a feeling of power and dominance, but not her, never her. He felt her untense and gave mental cackle of glee as he felt her start to respond to him. After a few more kisses he gave her lip a rough nip before planting soft kisses across her cheek down the line of her jaw, before finally coming to her throat. He heard her moan as he sucked at her pulse before sinking his teeth into the delicate flesh, marking her as his own. Feeling satisfied he laid gently next to her his hand moving to her stomach, as he started to pet her gently. Again silence loomed over them, but it was a comfortable silence as they basked each others presence. Chrona turned on her side so she could look at him, she felt a tinge shoot up her spin at the way he was looking at her. It made her smile because it made her feel special, and she knew now what had been eating away at him. The tension was gone now, and with it gone a calmness settled one that neither had felt before. She nuzzled her face into his chest inhaling his unique smell as his arms wrapped around her pulling her to him.

"Do you understand now?" he asked softly

"Hai, I understand Ragnarok."

A/N: Sorry to end it right there but I'm tired its 12:18 I'm ready for bed. Sorry if its OOC but hey you can always write your own. This fic wasnt even supposed to be like this. So yeah I'm going to bed now.


End file.
